Wireless controllers provide players with freedom of movement by wirelessly connecting the controller to the gaming console. Typically, the controllers provide features such as vibration feedback, mini-joysticks, D-pad, pressure-sensitive buttons, etc. that players would find on wired controllers. In addition, the systems that connect wireless controllers to gaming consoles often allow multiple players to play at once on the console.
Conventional wireless controllers are not easily managed where there may be many wireless controllers and gaming consoles operating in a LAN-type environment. This is because conventional wireless controllers are added on an ad-hoc basis, rather than in a systematic fashion. As gaming consoles move toward wireless and on-line community environments, the convention ad-hoc nature of wireless gaming will encounter difficulties.
Thus, an improved system of associating wireless controllers to consoles would advance the art and prove advantageous.